Wolven (Race)
Over time, some wolves have become hyper-intelligent, through unknown means. All that is known, is that they, do in part to their easy fitting inside small spaces, are extremely effective in combat and strategy, have advanced technology, and have been to the Nether. Keep in mind, every single one of these factions used to be united, but since have split up. Description Factions There are nineteen factions known to humanity/human-like races. Snow Wolves Desert Wolves Cave Wolves Forest Wolves Lost Wolves Blood Wolves/Nether Wolves Yurata Wolves (Split Up) Space Wolves Ender Wolves Taint Wolves The Alliance Of Yurata (Yuratan Faction 1) Bunker Wolves (Yuratan Faction 2) Gear Tower Wolven (Yuratan Faction 3) The Chaos Wolven Outer Wall Wolven Inner Wall Wolven Sandy Zone Wolves Fiery Zone Wolves and the Medieval Wolves These factions have multiple levels of technology, with the Space Wolves being the most advanced, and Forest Wolves being the least advanced. Faction Behaviors Snow Wolves Snow Wolves are extremely welcoming to newcomers. They are known for raiding Desert Wolf villages, but the general populous is unarmed civilians who are stronger than the average wolf. Snow Wolves do have airships, but they prefer naval battles and infantry battles. Alliances They are allied with the Cave Wolves. (Formerly) The Yurata Wolves Desert Wolves The Desert Wolves are a split up, primitive faction which builds in sandstone. They do have access to catapults, trebuchets, and other things, but due to their location, these are ineffective since they sink into the sand. The Desert Wolves are untrusting of strangers. Cave Wolves The Cave Wolves have been mostly unseen since the collapse of Yurata. What is known about them is that they are similar to dwarves, in the way they keep on going deeper and deeper. They were known as the main exporter of ores and metals. Alliances Snow Wolves. (Formerly) Yurata Wolves Blood Wolves. Forest Wolves The Forest Wolves are a split up nomadic faction of treetop dwellers. They are extremely untrusting of anything, even their neighbors. They generally live far apart. Alliances None. Lost Wolves The Lost Wolves are Wolven spread throughout the cosmos. They were the first Wolven Space Expedition, that went horribly wrong. They have several alliances depending on where they are. Notable Alliances The Arrdi The Chaos Wolven Blood Wolves/Nether Wolves The Nether Wolves are a race of Wolves who have been in the nether for the last thousand years or so. Much is unknown about them. What is known is that they are the strongest of the Wolven race, masters of magic, and semi-immortal beings. (They don't age, have to eat drink or sleep, etc.) That came at an unknown price, however. Alliances Cave Wolves, and some Forest Wolves. Yurata Wolves Warning. Unless you live 1 or more years in the past, this info is irrelevant. The Yurata Wolves are a large force of Wolven on the Wolven home-continent, Yurata. They are the most advanced at this current time, and seem to be the largest. Alliances The Order of the Fox, Cave Wolves, and Snow Wolves. Space Wolves The Space Wolves are a high-tech faction of interstellar wolves. They currently reside close to Aperturia, on their fleet of spaceships. They focus mainly on military might, as most of their civilians have their own spacesuit battle armor. Alliances The Arrdi Ender Wolves The Ender Wolves are a small faction of wolves that have been infected by the Ender Virus, but not turned into anything but Enderwolves. They are perfectly sane, and can teleport around. They currently reside in the End, on an island far away from the Ender Dragon's. Alliances Ender Dragon, and The Endermen. Taint Wolves UNKNOWN The Yuratan Alliance The Yuratan Alliance is the largest remaining Yuratan faction. They remain in the Great Forest, and keep humans out. They are known to execute any humans found on their land. However, their patrols are rare, since they are more concerned with protecting their civilians (which since have moved underground). Alliances The Order of the Fox Bunker Wolves The Bunker Wolves are a small but mighty faction of wolves that live in a large bunker complex. All of their civilians are militarized and trained to be the best they possibly can without death. Alliances None. Gear Tower Wolven The Gear Tower Wolven are the inhabitants of Gear Tower. They are a very militarized force, having no civilians. This is due to the fact that they are mostly the remaining army of Yurata. Alliances Dragotayra, and the Snow Wolves. The Chaos Wolven The Chaos Wolven are a force of wolves who have accepted the darkness of the void, and become demonic creatures. They still have control over themselves, but they are blinded and injured by anything angelic coming anywhere near them. Alliances Some Lost Wolves. Outer Wall Wolven The Outer Wall Wolven are a small faction of wolves living on the outermost wall of the Isle of Skys. They live in constant danger due to the fact that they are hundreds of thousands feet in the air on the outermost part of the air pocket. They are the 3rd most tough of the Isle Of Skys wolves. Alliances Inner Wall Wolven, and the Sandy Zone Wolves. Inner Wall Wolven The Inner Wall Wolven are a faction of wolves living behind the outermost wall of the Isle Of Skys. They live in no danger due to them living in the safest part of the island. That also makes them the weakest of the Isle Of Skys wolves. Alliances Outer Wall Wolven, and the Sandy Zone Wolves. Sandy Zone Wolves The Sandy Zone Wolves are a faction of wolves living in the Sandy Zone part of the Isle Of Skys. They live in constant danger due to the giant hostile creatures in the Sandy Zone. They are the most tough of the Isle Of Skys wolves. Alliances Didn't you read the last two? Fiery Zone Wolves The Fiery Zone Wolves are a faction of wolves living near the flotational core of the Isle Of Skys. They live in extremely hot tempatures, with creatures that are quite out of their league. They have no allies, due to the other 3 factions not knowing they even exist. Alliances Why are you even looking here? Are you incapable of reading things above this? Medieval Wolves TBACategory:Races Category:ZombieXander's Fanfictions Category:Major Races